


Between Breaths

by QueenOf_Neverland



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Choking, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Keith (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rimming, Size Difference, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOf_Neverland/pseuds/QueenOf_Neverland
Summary: Keith goes into a sudden heat when neither of his Alphas are home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just pure shameless unadulterated smut.
> 
> I apologize for any spelling errors or repetition. This was written kind of fast tbh.

A whimper escaped his lips as Keith curled up in his messy nest, not having enough time to make himself a proper one with how hard his heat had hit him. He had about ten minutes tops before his skin felt too hot and slick puddled the floor wherever he stood. Glancing up at the calendar, his violet eyes narrowed at the red X, indicating that his heat wasn't supposed to hit for another three days. Meaning.. His alphas weren't able to get the days off from work until at least two more days. Keith huffed in annoyance, staring up at the wall as his breathing became heavier. He couldn't call his Alphas in the middle of work, he would hate himself if they left just for him. But it was starting to hurt..

The black haired Omega sat up, letting out another whimper as more slick gushed out of his hole. Ignoring the sensations, he looked around for this phone and found it on the bedside table. He was relieved he decided to make his nest in their bedroom this time around or else he would have easily forgotten his phone there. Dialing the first number he found, he pressed the phone to his ear and his hand to his leaking cock.

It rang only twice before the voice of one of his Alphas answered with a cheerful, "Hey baby!" 

Keith whimpered into the phone, running his palm over his sensitive cock. "A-Alpha." was all he could gasp out, hoping the air headed Alpha would understand what he needed.

There was a pause before Keith heard Lance speaking to his boss, telling him there was a family emergency at home and he needed to go. After a moment, Keith finally heard his voice in the phone again. "I'm going to call Shiro and we'll be right there, Keith."

"Hurry.." Keith whimpered, letting the phone fall from his hand seconds before Lance ended the call. Rolling over onto his knees, he presented his ass into the air in anticipation for his Alphas to be home and breed him. He clutched onto the sheets of his nest, rocking his hips back and forth and practically humping the air. One of his hands found it's way back to his slicked up entrance, pressing two of his fingers inside to the first knuckle. The penetration wasn't enough but he knew he would get two sets of hands even bigger than his own soon, not to mention the two cocks he adored.

Keith stayed like that for what felt like hours before he finally felt hands on his hips, pulling him back roughly and a growl was erupted into his ear. "Looks like someone's heat came early." the low voice of Shiro breathed against his neck and scent gland, taking in his pheromones through his nose. "You smell so fucking good."

The Omega whimpered, rolling his hips back against the larger male. "Alpha.." he choked out, craning his head back to look at the man and noticing both of his Alphas behind him. "Alphas, please."

Lance smirked, undoing his pants and letting them fall to the ground, his hard cock noticeable through his boxers. "Look at him, Shiro. Begging for our knots." he teased, kneeling down next to the other two males and running his hand through Keith's long hair before grabbing a chunk in his hand and pulling. "You want our knots, baby?"

Keith nodded as much as he could with the younger Alpha holding his hair, a small trail of drool already dripping down his chin. "Yes, Alpha! Want your knots so bad.."

"Well, how can we deny such a pretty face?" Shiro chuckled, glancing at Lance before kissing down Keith's body, being sure to pay special attention to his bonding mark on his hip for a few extra seconds. He gripped the Omega's ass in both of his hands, spreading his cheeks to look at the dripping hole in front of him. "Fuck, baby. Your pretty little hole is so wet." Shiro breathed against said hole before leaning down, flicking his tongue out to lick at the juices and letting out a small groan at the taste. 

Keith's legs began to shake at the sensations, spreading his knees even further for the Alpha behind him while the other moved to his front. The grip on the Omega's head tugged him to look up, violet eyes meeting the hard cock in front of him. He moaned, leaning forward to nuzzle his face against the head. "Such a little cock slut." Lance groaned, gripping the base of his cock and lightly hitting Keith's cheek. The smaller male's mouth fell open automatically, tongue slightly sticking out to welcome his Alpha's cock sliding into the wet cavern. Lance groaned and tightened his grip on Keith's hair, doing all he can not to move his hips too soon. "Love your mouth, baby."

From behind him, Shiro's face was practically buried in his ass and his tongue wiggling into his hole. Keith couldn't help the moans that rumbled in his throat, closing his eyes and bobbing his head up and down Lance's cock, swirling his tongue around the head. The Alpha above him growled, tightening his grip in his hair so hard that Omega had to stop moving and Lance began moving his hips, fucking Keith's mouth and resulting in the Omega relaxing his jaw and hollowing his cheeks.

Shiro pulled his face away from Keith's hole after several minutes, raising his hand and letting it fall against the perky ass in a loud slap. Keith gasped, almost choking on Lance's cock as tears welled up in his eyes. "Little bitch likes it rough, hm?" Shiro smirked, spanking the other cheek with his prosthetic hand before gripping the cheeks in each hand and spreading him open shamelessly, watching as his hole twitched and slicked dribbled out. "Should we give this greedy little hole what it wants, Lance?"

Lance grinned, his hips never faltering as he rocked back and forth into Keith's mouth. "You go on ahead. I'm pretty satisfied with his mouth for now." he admitted, lightly hitting Keith's cheek. "He looks so good with a cock in his mouth."

The older Alpha let out a chuckle, sitting up on his knees and spitting on his hand to slick his cock up. "I cannot argue with that." he said, lining his thick cock up at the Omega's entrance. Keith lifted his hips up as much as he could, whimpering around the cock in his mouth in anticipation for Shiro's cock. "You want it so bad, huh?" The Alpha growled lightly, rubbing the head of his cock up and down against the slick hole to tease the smaller male. 

Wiggling his hips impatiently, Keith moaned as much as he could in attempt to plead for his Alpha's cock. Lance let out a chuckle and pulled his cock out, a trail of saliva connecting to Keith's lips. "Please, Alpha! Fuck me!" the Omega pleaded as soon as his mouth was free, letting out a choked gasp when Lance's cock slid right back between his lips.

"Well, he did say please." Shiro mussed before slipping the head of his cock into the awaiting hole, a small groan leaving his lips. "Fuck, baby. You're always so damn tight."

"Guess we'll have to fuck him more often." Lance smirked, tugging Keith's hair when his jaw tightened around his cock. "Mind your teeth, little one."

Shiro slowly slid his cock into Keith's hole before bottoming out, gripping his hips tightly. "We would have no time for work then." he laughed, sliding one hand to softly rub Keith's lower back.

Lance let out a low groan, slowly pushing forward so his entire cock was enveloped by Keith's mouth. The slight gag against the head that Keith made sent a shiver up the Alpha's spine, letting his hips shallowly roll into the Omega's mouth to feel more vibrations in his throat. "Fucking shit." he groaned before letting his hips still, cock still balls deep in Keith's mouth as he watched Shiro move his hips, skipping the slow part and pounding fast into the Omega's hole. The movements made Keith rock forward, mouth sliding over Lance's cock as moans vibrated in his throat. "Fuck fuck. I'm gonna cum, stop." Lance panted, pulling his hips back and letting his cock slide out of Keith's mouth. 

Shiro stilled, raising an eyebrow up at Lance and ignoring the way Keith whimpered in protest. "You want his ass now?" he questioned, eyes narrowing a bit at his other mate.

"Actually, I'm thinking we could both have his ass." Lance grinned, pulling Keith up by his hair so he was sitting up on his knees. The smaller Alpha pressed up against the Omega's chest, sliding his hands under his thighs. "Help me lift him."

A grin spread across the large man's face, sliding his hands under where Lance's were and helping the other lift Keith up. He watched Lance moved so his cock was lined up against Keith's hole beside his, rubbing against the side. "Relax now, baby. We don't want to tear you." Shiro breathed softly into Keith's ear as the Omega let out a whimper, bracing his hands on Lance's shoulders.

Lance bit his lip as he gripped the base of his cock, pushing up against the stretched out hole and rubbing the head there before it finally relaxed enough for him to slide his cock in along side the other Alpha's. Both Alphas groaned out, cocks twitching at the feel of them stretching Keith out to his breaking point. 

Keith whimpered, biting down Lance's shoulder as tears formed in his eyes. The Alphas nuzzled against his neck in order to comfort him, stilling their hips as they waited for their Omega to get used to the thick cocks inside him. Keith relaxed after a few moments, leaning back against Shiro's chest with his hands on Lance's shoulders. "Alphas." he whimpered, rolling his hips.

Shiro groaned and was the first to move, sliding his cock out before pushing back up while his large hands gripped Keith's thighs, holding him up and spread for them. Lance let out a quiet "fuck" before moving the same way Shiro did, pushing his cock up the same time the other Alpha slid out. Keith threw his head back, letting out a series of moans and mewls as his hands clutched tightly at his Alpha's shoulders. "O-Oh my fuck! Feels so g-good!" the Omega whimpered, his thighs quivering in Shiro's hold.

Lance let out a growl, his hips moving almost at their own accord as his pace quickened, bucking up into the smaller body. "Fuck, think we can both knot him?" he asked, one of his hands moving to wrap around Keith's neck and squeezing softly.

Shiro raised an eyebrow, moving his hips in time with Lance's while letting out small grunts. "We can try." he replied with smirk, lips pressing underneath Keith's ear. "Would you like that, baby? Having both of our knots filling up your little hole?"

Keith nodded frantically, gasping out his moans as best as he could with Lance's hand around his throat. "Y-Yes!" he screamed as his prostate was hit again and again, his Alphas bucking up in the same pace as they were.

Growls, grunts, whimpers and screams were the only things heard inside their room as they kept it up, making a mess of slick and cum on the messily made nest. The Alphas nipped and bit at their Omega, hands leaving bruises on his thighs and throat. The bruises were their claim, besides the bond marks on either one of Keith's hips. They showed that their Omega was taken and anyone who dared to get between them would have two very pissed off and possessive Alphas to deal with.

"A-Alphas! Need your k-knots! Please!" Keith screamed, his words choked as his belly twisting in the familiar feeling of his orgasm approaching. He whimpered, feeling it twist tighter but nothing came out of his cock. He had to wait to be knotted to cum.

Lance and Shiro both shared a look, feeling their knots swelling together and catching on the smaller male's hole. They both let out animal-like growls, bucking up harshly one last time before their knots locked into place next to each other. They both groaned loudly at the feeling, shallowly moving their hips as their cum spurted out into the willing body between them.

Keith let out a loud scream, uncaring if he could be heard by their neighbors next door as he finally came, his back arching in an almost painful way and his nails digging into Lances flesh. His eyes were wide but all the Omega could see was white, his consciousness drifting out for just a split second from the intensity.

They stilled, panting against one another while waiting for the knots to deflate. No one said anything, preferring to bask in the afterglow of their sex. Lance's hand had slid down to Keith's hips, gently holding him as Shiro kept his grip on his thighs, determined to keep him up as their seed filled him. Keith let out a series of small whimpers into Shiro's ear, his hands falling to his sides limply.

Finally, their knots deflated and the two Alphas slowly pulled out of their lover, gently setting him back down into the nest. Keith looked up at the two men with half lidded eyes, using the small amount of strength he had left to make grabby hands at them. Shiro bent down, kissing his lips softly. "Just a moment, sweetheart. Lance and I are going to grab a towel and some water." he said softly, standing up and following the smaller Alpha out the door.

Keith curled up in his nest, forcing his eyes to stay open as he watched the door. He didn't want to fall asleep without his lovers, preferring to be surrounded by their strong arms instead of the cold air of the room.

It didn't take long for Lance and Shiro to return, a wet towel in Lance's hand and two water bottles in Shiro's. They knelt down beside their Omega, gently coaxing him to drink the water while wiping the cum and slick off his stomach and thighs. When they were finished, the lied down in the nest on either side of Keith, wrapping their arms around him and snuggling close.

"You did so good." Shiro whispered, softly rubbing his back.

"You're so good for us." Lance whispered, petting his hair softly.

Keith purred, finally letting his eyes fall shut and sleep consume him. Three little words left his lips as he drifted off, a small smile forming. "I love you."

"We love you too, Kitten." His Alphas mumbled in sync, nuzzling their Omega close to them as they closed their eyes and drifted off together.


End file.
